1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an image processing device, a program for controlling an imaging apparatus, and a program for controlling an image processing device.
2. Related Art
A stereo imaging apparatus is known in which two imaging optical systems are used to acquire a stereo image formed by an image for a right eye and an image for a left eye.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H8-47001
There are cases where raw stereo image data that is captured through imaging by a stereo imaging device exhibits an extreme parallax between the left and right images due to the conditions at the time of imaging, the arrangement of subjects in the scene, or the like, and the viewer experiences a feeling of unnaturalness or eye strain when viewing the image.